Inductors, sometimes also referred to as reactors or chokes, are used in a wide array of applications such as signal processing, noise filtering, power generation, electrical transmission systems etc. In order to provide more compact and more efficient inductors, the electrically conducting winding of the inductor may be arranged around an elongated magnetically conducting core, i.e. an inductor core. An inductor core is preferably made of a material presenting a higher permeability than air wherein the inductor core may enable an inductor of increased inductance.
Inductor cores are available in a large variety of designs and materials, each having their specific advantages and disadvantages. However, in view of the ever increasing demand for inductors in different applications there is still a need for inductor cores having a flexible and efficient design and which are usable in a wide range of applications.
In order to provide a low-reluctance magnetic flux path, inductor cores are usually made of materials having a high magnetic permeability. However, such materials may easily become saturated, especially at higher magnetomotive force (MMF). Upon saturation, the inductance of the inductor may decrease wherein the range of currents for which the inductor core is usable is reduced. A known measure to improve the usable range is to arrange a magnetic flux barrier e.g. in the form of an air gap, in the part of the core about which the winding is arranged. A properly arranged air gap results in a reduced maximum inductance. It also reduces the inductance sensitivity to current variations. The properties of the inductor may be tailored by using air gaps of different widths.
WO2012/093040 discloses an inductor core design suitable for soft magnetic powder material. This prior art inductor core facilitates small tolerances in the manufacturing of the inductor core and, in particular, the air gap. However, it remains desirable to provide an inductor core that can efficiently be manufactured with varying yet well-defined air gap widths.